


Distracted

by basaltgrrl



Category: Ashes to Ashes, Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: F/F, Fanart, Femslash, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-15
Updated: 2012-01-15
Packaged: 2017-10-31 09:22:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/342436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basaltgrrl/pseuds/basaltgrrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Weren't we going to eat dinner?"  I don't know where this came from *cough* petra *cough*, but I woke up this morning thinking, "The world needs more girls kissing!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distracted

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Petra LeMaitre (Petra)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petra/gifts).



  



End file.
